Sixteen
by KenobiTheKid
Summary: Obi-Wan's 16th birthday is fast approaching, and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn cannot help but get sentimental. This one-shot is from Qui-Gon's POV which contains a little story as to why he feels so connected to Obi-Wan. Enjoy! :)


_Tomorrow morning if you wake_  
_up and the sun does not appear _  
_I will be here _  
_If in the dark, we lose sight of love _  
_Hold my hand, and have no fear _  
_'Cause I will be here_

Dear Obi-Wan,

In a few days, my Padawan—my beloved Padawan, you will turn sixteen. You thought that I have forgotten, have you? Wasn't it just yesterday though when I first met you in the Meditation Gardens running away from your friends? It was an unexpected meeting, but a very pleasant one nonetheless. I was physically, mentally and emotionally scarred years prior to our encounter, and yet there you were standing just above my knee with inquisitive but innocent eyes. I could not help but wonder why I feel so connected to you at that time…I had to deny it but deep down, I knew I had to protect you.

_I will be here _  
_When you feel like being quiet _  
_When you need to speak your mind _  
_I will listen _  
_And I will be here _  
_When the laughter turns to cryin' _  
_Through the winning, losing and trying _  
_We'll be together _  
_I will be here_

Fifteen years ago in the planet Stewjon, Tahl, Mace and I were sent to your homeworld in a desperate rescue mission. Before leaving for Coruscant, we met your parents and they presented you to us. Your Force presence was very faint since you were very sick. Your loving parents hoped that we could help them cure you since medical advancement in Coruscant was highly favored. Mace thought that it was best to take you off planet forever and train you to become a Jedi. I could not believe what my friend was doing. He was literally bargaining for your life in front of your parents! I could not fathom the whole scene, thus I left the two. It was always painful to see a child be separated to his parents. It seemed…wrong. But then again, you were a child of the Force. It simply had to be done.

Mace won, obviously and within the day we went aboard our ship back to Coruscant, with you safe but dying in Tahl's arms. Silence befell on us as we watched you sleep. The three of us kept vigil all the way to the Temple to make sure that you'll make it in time to the Healers. Time slowed down when it was my turn to watch over you. It slowed down even more when I felt you slipping away.

Mace and Tahl felt it too, and came rushing to my side. They saw what I was doing, but I didn't see their reaction. It was forbidden to use one's Force energies to breathe life into another life form albeit you dying in my arms. As I looked at you that moment, I could not accept the fact that one life will be lost just because of a stupid Code. For the first time, I defied it. I defied it for you.

_Tomorrow morning, if you wake up _  
_And the future is unclear _  
_I will be here _  
_Just as sure as seasons were made for change _  
_Our lifetimes were made for these years _  
_So I will be here_

Guilt was nowhere to be found inside me. I knew that what I did was the right thing to do. Earlier, I saw you doing an intricate dance of spar with your fellow padawan, and I was at awe with your development. Every swing and block of your lightsaber was full of hope. What you have become now holds a lot of promise to this damned galaxy, and I am humbled to be standing by your side as your mentor.

I know I only have a few years left to teach you everything that you should know as a Knight and as a sensible human being. I pray to the Force that you won't forget me when the time comes for me to severe your Padawan braid. Things will be very different after that, and I know that I will miss you greatly.

_I will be here _  
_And you can cry on my shoulder _  
_When the mirror tells us we're older _  
_I will hold you _  
_And I will be here _  
_To watch you grow in beauty _  
_And tell you all the things you are to me _  
_I will be here_

We will be treading different paths when that happens, but know this my Padawan—my love and care for you will never change, no matter what happens. I will always…always be there for you even if I'm one with the Force.

I may have my doubts before, but just like what I keep telling you—what matters now is the present. Today and tomorrow, I will watch you grow to be the man that you are meant to be. I am, and will always be honored to be called your Master, Obi-Wan. From this point onward, I pray that I haven't failed my duties to you both as your teacher and as the father that you never had.

_I will be true to the promise I have made  
To you and to the One who gave you to me_

_Tomorrow morning, if you wake up  
And the sun does not appear  
I will be here  
Oh, I will be here_

I love you, my Obi-Wan. Happy, happy birthday.

-Qui-Gon Jinn

* * *

**A/N** - Song is Steven Curtis Chapman's "I will be here". Also, I'd love to hear from you! Please do review. Thanks loves! :D


End file.
